Devil's Kiss
by Blackwater A
Summary: Hermione is changing. She was bitten by something during break and now she has to find a way to survive. What happens when she infects the person she hates most in life. Draco Malfoy.
1. Welcome Home Granger

****

DEVIL'S KISS

__

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K.Rowling.

Summary: It's they're seventh year and Hermione is changing. Something is wrong. What happened to her in her holidays to New Orleans that has made her so hungry all the time and why is she suddenly going so pale but that's not all. Hermione decides to do some research investigating her symptoms and is shocked at the results, it is incurable, she too far changed. What happens when she decides she wants to have the fun of infecting the person she hates most in life, Draco Malfoy.

****

A BIG thank you to OzzieMalfoy for helping me with this chapter. J 

Chapter 1: Welcome home Granger.

__

Hermione:

Hermione stepped off of the train and licked her lips tastefully. Her best friends Ron Weasely and Harry Potter got off after her.

"Aye, Granger." She heard behind her. The voice was familiar yet sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes Malfoy?" she stopped, not turning to face him. She couldn't stand the little brown nose. 

"Head Boy and Girl have to ride in the first carriage. If your not there by the time I'm there, I'll leave without you. Then you can ride with your little playmates." He said walking off quite quickly with no effort at all.

"I'll see you two at school. I have to get there quite fast before he does something stupid."

Hermione gathered her robes from around her ankles and began to run. She didn't remember running as involving such little effort on her behalf but it seemed so simple. Yet she ran faster now than she had ever before. It was like her toes barely even touched the ground. 

'Strange.' She thought to herself as she climbed into the carriage. She looked around and was surprised to see Malfoy wasn't even there yet. It was their coach, she had seen the Head boy/Girl symbol on the door but he wasn't here. 

She decided to get comfortable while she waited for him so she curled her legs under her and settled back in preparation for the fifteen minute ride the had before them.

__

Draco:

'That little bitch is going to have to ride with Potter and Weasley. No way _I_ want to share a carriage with the little bookworm.' Draco thought to himself as he walked rather quickly towards his awaiting ride. 'She's such a little bushy haired know-it-all.'

Before stepping up into the coach he threw a glance behind him, seeing Granger no where in sight he smiled and entered.

"What the Fuck?" he almost fell back out of the door when he saw the stupid muggle sitting there, apparently asleep. After regaining his balance he smiled uneasily and kicked his shoe right into the little bitch's shin.

She bolted upright, eyes open and unfocused, a low hiss came from her lips as she mindlessly took a swipe at him with her long nails. He blinked and she was her normal self again. Looking around visibly trying to register where she was. 'What had just happened?' he thought to himself while choosing to sit as far opposite her in the carriage as he could get. 'That was hell scary but did it even happen?'

"Malfoy?" Granger asked him confusingly, "Was I asleep?"

"And then some." Came his reply. 'How did she even get there before him? And to already be asleep by the time I got here? It was physically impossible but she had some how managed it. Note to self, stay extra far away from Granger this year. The bitch is seriously weird, more so than usual.' 

__

Hermione:

'Stupid Git! I was having a great dream and he had to go wake me up. How I got to sleep so quickly I don't know but that doesn't matter. He's such a little annoying twit!' She settled back into her comfy position and exhaled slowly.

Spending time throughout the year with Draco Malfoy was not Hermione's idea of fun. She had hated the little sod since the first day he had spoken to her and every moment thereafter.

They arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts in style. Hermione went to get up but Malfoy pushed her back down before exiting the carriage before her. 

"Hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonnagall welcomed in her usual stern way. Hermione had missed her. "You will follow me please. The Headmaster wishes to have a word to you both before the other students arrive."

They followed her as she strode along the dark corridor, Professor McGonagall's strides got slower as they got deeper into the castle. Draco narrowed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the dim lighting. 

"Professor? Why is it so dark down here?" 

"I expect Peeves has something to do with it, I'm not quite sure" Hermione looked down the hall, but didn't understand what exactly they were both talking about. She could see fine. 

"Professor, there's a big pile of boxes ahead, I would watch it"

"What are you talking about Miss Granger? Why would there be…" even as Hermione looked on, the Professor ignored her advice and walked straight into them and sent the contents sprawling across the floor. 

Hermione glanced at what they contained and bit back a laugh.

"Yes, I think Peeves definitely had something to do with this. They contain all Professor Binns books."

"Lumos!" Hermione lit the hall and they all looked down to what was on the floor. Sure enough, Professor Binns Private books were on the floor.

"How did you see that Miss Granger? I could barely see my hand in front of my face and I have excellent vision."

"It's because she's a muggle freak." Draco muttered under his breath. Their teacher didn't seem to hear his remark but Hermione certainly did.

"I am not a muggle freak Malfoy! And how dare you call me one!" she spat back at him. He looked shocked at her outburst but hid his expression in an instant. 

"Mr Malfoy! Did you call Miss Granger what she claims?" Professor McGonagall accused him angrily.

"I did no such thing! Why would I Professor?" Malfoy answered innocently, glaring at Hermione wickedly. Again she heard something come out of his lips that their teacher didn't hear. "Shut up you stupid dog. Or you'll pay for it dearly."

She decided it would be wise to ignore him this time, plus they were now standing outside of they're beloved Headmasters Offices entrance.

"Milky Way" and the phoenix began to move leaving a stair well for them all to travel up. "Just go up and wait for him. He won't be long."

Once upstairs, where Draco once again pushed her out of the way to go first, they settled into a couple of chairs by Dumbledore's desk.

"Your so lucky you shut up down there Granger. How you actually heard what I said, I don't know but you would have paid dearly if I had of gotten into trouble."

"I heard it because you said it loud enough for everyone to hear. You were just counting on the fact Professor McGonagal has bad hearing. She must have not to have heard what you said." She answered in a huffy.

"For your information … _Granger. _I barely even voiced what I said. As I mentioned before though, you're just a freak. That's why you heard me. Freak."

Oh she so wanted to hit him. But that wouldn't do now she was Head Girl. Not that she would do it anyway mind you unless he really got her going. Still, there was that little voice going inside her head telling her to hex him. Give him an old age hex. Make him loose all that precious hair and turn his white skin wrinkly. Oh that would be so fun. 

Hermione giggled involuntarily at the thought. She was very lucky that that was the time their Headmaster chose to make his appearance.

"Ah, Hermione, Draco. How good it is to see you both. I'm sorry I left you both waiting but I had matters to attend to." He took his seat behind the desk before continuing. "The reason I have both called you here is to discus, rather quickly at that, what is to happen tonight at the great feast"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Reality Bites

DEVIL'S KISS

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by J.K.Rowling and just for this chapter Poppy Z. Brite. (I think that's how you spell it???)

(Read our PRIDE AND JOY! Its called 'The ABC of Hogwarts' and it's our baby. It only gets better and better as the story goes along.)

Chapter 2: Reality Bites.

Hermione:

'Hurry up!' Hermione thought silently to herself as their beloved Headmaster Dumbledore made his usual beginning of the year speech. 'I'm so hungry! I knew I should have eaten something on the train. Oh please hurry up.' Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table holding her stomach as it began to make rather loud noises. Ron turned to look at her and smiled, 

"Geez Mione, you sound more desperate than I am to dig in. Wonder what is on the menu this year?" 

"I hope its steak." She answered out loud.

"Hey… I thought you didn't eat red meat?"

"I don't. Well, I don't usually. I just really want one. Oh… I don't know. Maybe I'm just lacking in iron that's why. Red meat is full of iron. I have been feeling kind of weird lately. Maybe that's why."

"Hermione!" Harry hissed over at her urgently, "Stand up… your supposed to stand up!" She looked around and noticed Draco Malfoy standing and smirking at her. 

"Oh!" she breathed and stood rather clumsily, knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice on the way up. Suddenly the room filled with suppressed giggles causing her face to turn the colour of the Gryffindor flag.

"Damn damn damn!"

"Way to go Mione. No one will forget who you are now." Harry chided jokingly, as she resumed her seat.

"Shut up Harry! It's not funny."

"Yes, it was but I am sorry for laughing at you."

"Yeah, whatever Harry."

The rest of the meal past without much fault, much to Hermione's dismay they had chicken pasta bake with cauliflower cheese and roasted potatoes. Normally this would be sending her to get a bucket for all the drooling she would do but tonight it just didn't seem that appetizing. She ate a little chicken and drank a little hot spiced wine but nothing seemed as tasty as it normally did. 'Maybe she was coming down with something', she thought, 'no, she couldn't be. She took all her vaccinations before her holiday and she didn't feel exactly ill. She just felt... incomplete. Sort of.' Her holiday had been to New Orleans in America. Her parents had won a trip there through a competition run by the Dentists Association of England. They had been thrilled because they very rarely took a holiday anywhere and they were going to be just in time for the Mardi Gras Celebration. 

'Oh', she thought back, 'That night was confusing.' 

FLASHBACK!!!!

__

All the coloured lights were so blinding and she'd lost her parents somewhere in the crowd about fifteen minutes ago. This didn't bother her though because she remembered where her hotel was, it wasn't that far away. Her head was spinning from the champagne her Mother had sneaked her for the celebration, but not having had any alcohol before it had hit rather rapidly. She needed to get away from the noise. It was driving her insane. She looked up at the next door's sign, 'Christian's Bar' and entered. She knew she was under age but at the moment she didn't care, as long as they waited a few moments before they kicked her out again. She needed the quiet to hear her thoughts.

Hermione opened the door, slipped in, and then closed it behind her. As she looked around there were only a few people in the bar, not including the bar tender. None of which seemed that interested with her being there.

She went and took a stool at the bar and exhaled slowly. She glanced at the guy opposite her cleaning a glass. He stood at least 6 foot 4 and made her heart beat quicken. His skin was pale beyond imaginable and long black hair fell around his face and over his shoulders. Under this curtain, piercing blue eyes watched her, appearing almost uninterested in what they saw.

"Evening." he said.

"Hi." she answered softly, she swayed slightly on the chair before steadying herself. "I'm, I'm.... What time is it please?"

"Near eleven."

"Oh."

He leaned forward and poured something green into a glass with ice and handed it to her. 

"Drink this, you need it."

It appeared almost luminous in its brightness and she sipped at it questioningly. It reminded her of burning cinnamon, and a green fire began swirling itself in her stomach. She loved it.

All she remembered after that was a mix of green alcohol, the bar tender that turned out to be the owner Christian, and her kissing. Then waking up the next morning dead tired with a whopping hangover and no knowledge at all of what had transpired the night before, how she got home or how she received a cut along her right wrist. Of course since her first drink, what she had always believed to be her character went out the window… but from what she's heard, alcohol does that to someone.

One thing she was sure of though was that she hadn't had sex. Hermione was still... well, innocent. She would know if something had of happened.

END OF FLASHBACK!!!

'Maybe I'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow or something and see what she says.' the feast ended and the first years were lead to their houses by the prefects. It didn't feel that long ago that she had been lead to the Gryffindor dormitories by Percy, Ron's older brother. She watched them pass her by and she frowned, this would be her last year at Hogwarts and she wasn't looking forward to leaving forever. This was her home and her friends were here, all her memories were here also.

"Miss Granger?" she turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of her waiting. "I haven't got all night." Hermione stood and followed her towards her common room.

"Head boy/girl get their own private room. It is connected to your houses common room but has it's own entry portrait from the outside. The reason for this is because one of your duties this year will entail you to be an available counselor to all female students who need advice or help and don't wish to speak to an adult. These meetings will take place in your sitting room." she took a breath before continuing, "Their are a set of rules that must be obeyed, included is a 'no party' rule which I expect you to follow Miss Granger, no matter how much your friends may ask."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment, it seemed her teacher knew Ron and Harry too well.

They passed the pink lady and stopped at the next portrait along. A pretty young girl picking a bouquet of flowers looked up before donning the usual greeting... "Password?"

"Hicklty Pickelty." 

The painting swung open and the Professor went first. The hall had little lighting but Hermione could see perfectly, a door resided just up ahead. They opened it and walked into what she assumed was the sitting room.

"Now, any student is granted access to this area if they are needing to talk to you. All they have to do if ask the flower girl to get you and she will come, ask if you can see anyone and if so, ask you the password."

Hermione looked around the room more carefully, the walls were covered in portraits of every description and as their were no more doors, other than the one they came through, she knew one of these would lead to her room, and one to the Gryffindor common room. Again hunger made itself known, she wanted to take a trip to the kitchens before she went to bed. Its one of the best deals that being head girl or even a prefect means that you can be up past curfew and not get into trouble. Of course you can get other students into trouble and deduct house points from them. She was going to hang out near the dungeons to catch all those nasty Slytherin's as they wander around up to no good.

"This portrait is to the common room. The default password is 'storyteller' but you can make your own password." An older man sitting regal gave a courteous nod then went about his business reading what looked like some important papers. She looked at her Professor who had now moved to the other side of the room.

"This is the Lady Morgan. She has over seen all events in this room since the beginning of Hogwarts, and she is the one who hides the entrance to your bedroom. She will choose a password for you each month, a password for you alone. She will also tell you anything else you need to know about these here rooms."

Lady Morgan had long raven coloured hair passed her waist and mauve eyes. Her skin was painted the colour of ivory; she was the picture of magic as it was thousands of years before.

She eyed Hermione suspiciously before shrugging and smiling. 

"Hello Hermione. It's lovely to meet you. Your password for this month will be 'Dragon's blood broth'."

"Lady Morgan here can also see through any disguise or potion so your perfectly safe at all times." McGonagall finished. "I'll leave you too it then. Goodnight."

"Are you going to the kitchens now?" Lady Morgan asked. This made Hermione stop, 'How did she know?'

"You're probably going to need to eat if you're going to sleep at all tonight. Though I think you still may have a long night ahead of you yet."

Hermione shrugged, still wondering how a portrait could see how hungry was she left, that lovely steak she'd been craving for all night was calling her name.

(Read our PRIDE AND JOY! Its called 'The ABC of Hogwarts' and it's our baby. It only gets better and better as the story goes along.)

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews peoples. Much appreciated. And thank you for waiting so long for my update. 


	3. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anyone...

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Peace and quiet. The two things Hemione loved more than anything was hers as she was led without thought to the kitchens. Her stomach growled and she moaned. Why was she so hungry?

Once in the kitchens though the house elves fawned over her as she expected.

"What can we get for Miss?"

"Does Miss want so pastries?

"Does Miss want some more dinner?"

Hermione shook her head and thought, what had she wanted now since before she had even got to school.

"I want... um... a steak. I think. A big one and some hot spiced wine please. Thank you."

"Yes miss, right away miss."

That night she had the weirdest dreams. The first thing she remembered was Malfoy. This freaked her out because in this dream they were friends. They were being really nice to each other and then for some reason, she couldn't remember what she got angry. She got so angry that for no reason she pulled Malfoy's head roughly back and very suddenly sliced his throat open with her razor sharp nails, laughing as the blood rushed forth from his veins. Draining him to a cold, lonely death.

She remembered waking up drenched in sweat, shaking. Worse than that, she woke up starving.

She left her rooms without a thought as to where she was going. Her eyes would not focus properly on the path ahead of her and her legs would not follow her brain. They led her away from the kitchens and up to the top floors. She was on auto drive.

"Miss Granger?" She stopped. That silky smooth voice was coming from behind her so she turned. Standing there, with his arms folded waiting an explanation as to why the head girl was walking around the corridors in her night gown, was Professor Snape.

"I ah, ah, ah... good evening Professor Snape, nice night for a walk."

"It is 3am Miss Granger. There is no reason at this time that you could give me as to why you would be out of bed. I assure you, if I see you again tonight in such... _attire_," he looked up and down, his lip curling with distain, "then I will be speaking to the headmaster about such matters as your position as head girl in this school. Now get back to your dormitory immediately."

"Yes Professor. Good night Sir." She ran back to her dorm and stopped at her portrait. 'Now what the hell was that password? Hickle Pickle?'

She tried it and the young girl laughed at her before leaving the portrait.

"Hey! Get back here!" She hissed loudly. The painting remained empty.

"Damn it!" it was then that she remembered that she could access her rooms through the Gryffindor common room. She walked back towards the pink lady and then stood there, trying to remember that password.

"Hello dear," the Pink Lady spoke softly down to Hermione, "It's nice to see you again. Oh dearie, you don't look well at all!"

This caught Hermione's attention. 'How did she not look well?'

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly well, a little hungry still but not ill."

"Well maybe you just need a little sun then dear. You look as pale as death herself. I should know, I've seen her. Lovely lady she is, such a sweet nature."

"Maybe. I did stay inside a lot studying during the break." He stomach gave a lurch as hunger pains once again struck. She had better give the password and go.

"Weird Sisters."

"Night Dear."

The painting shut behind her and as she entered the common room she was happy to see it deserted. She took a seat in front of the still roaring fire, not to keep warm; she just liked to watch the flames through the darkness as they illuminated the walls in dancing shadows.

Next morning Hermione didn't want to get out of bed. Which to her was a very weird thing considering it was the first day of school which had always been, and still was her favourite day. She just didn't want to leave her bed to greet it.

She removed her covers and literally ran to the bathroom, turned on the taps and jumped in.

The Hogwarts baths are one thing she really missed on the break. Here they filled up instantly and stayed hot for as long as you were in them. Whether it is five minutes or five hours.

She leaned back and waited impatiently for the heat to penetrate deeper than her skin.

'I have potions up first... ugh Professor Snape. Then ancient runes, lunch then muggle studies after that. Transfiguration to end the day...hmm. Owww!'

She had accidentally bitten down on her lip and now tasted blood in her mouth. Hot blood. It somehow felt even hotter that her bath did, and sweet. She knew it normally tasted metallic but it wasn't now, it was nice tasting.

She sucked a little harder on her lip without realising and the few drops that hit her stomach felt good. Suddenly spreading a subtle warmth through her body that the bath had refused to do. Her muscles began to relax and she sighed.

'How had she cut her lip so easily?' It seemed weird so Hermione ran her tongue gently along her teeth and what she felt shocked her.

Was it just her imagination or were they were sharper.

She pulled herself out of the bath and went quickly to the mirror to have a better look.

They _were_ sharper, not longer or anything, just very sharp. That wasn't all she noticed either. Her eyes looked very different, almost a different colour and her skin _was _just how the Pink lady had described, white and death looking. She didn't look sick though, she looked full of life but oh so different.

What was happening to her?

Why was she suddenly changing... and even more importantly, changing into what?

Hermione decided it was time to do a little research to find out exactly what was happening and what she can do to stop it from getting worse.


	4. Like A Deer Caught

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anyone…

Chapter 4: Like a Deer caught

Looking into the mirror at herself she was surprised that neither Harry nor Ron had mentioned anything last night. Her skin was the colour of ivory. Her normally chocolate eyes had taken on a golden tinge. They were subtle but she could clearly see the change.

She studied her face for another few minutes before realising she was going to miss breakfast if she didn't move her tail soon.

DRACO

'Ah, potions. Snape is so easy to get along with in this class. I hate the Gryffindor's, he hates the Gryffindor's. How could we _not _get along?'

He took a seat next to Blaise Zabini and pulled out his textbook. He was going to look for something to teach a certain Mudblood a lesson. She had almost gotten him into trouble yesterday and he didn't like it. Plus, she was as good as dirt so it would be fun to make her into a potions experiment.

Just then he noticed her enter the classroom. She had literally no colour in her face, it reminded him of white parchment. The thought of her being ill made him smile.

She sat next to Longbottom. The biggest klutz of the school, no, scratch that… the whole world. Draco secretly hoped he would fuck up another potion and it would splash onto the precious Head Girl and it would disfigure her permanently.

HERMIONE

She walked into the class and sat down next to Neville. Ron and Harry were sitting behind them and were gossiping about Quiddich.

Hermione's tongue kept touching her teeth not truly believing what she felt and trying to understand how they could have suddenly changed overnight. She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking it could be. She had never read anywhere what the symptoms were of it… only the signs when identifying it from an outsiders point of view.

She hoped, for Merlin's sake that she wasn't becoming a… a… vampire.

They were mindless beings with only their thirst for blood driving them. Yes, she ahd the fangs, the exaggerated senses but she felt herself still. Hermione Granger with no fogginess clouding her mind what so ever. If she had to guess, she would even go as far as saying she felt even better than before.

She felt someone looking at her and she turned towards them. It was none other than that git Malfoy. He was staring at her as if he was trying to pick her brain so in return, she began to stare back, giving him the best evil's she could muster. Her eyes turned to slits just thinking about the stuff she longed to do to him. She watched his eyes widden and his body begin to tremble slightly, so slightly that no one else would have noticed.

She smiled at this, slowly and deliberately. It was a vicious smile that artfully displayed her sharp teeth between her soft, pink lips.

To Hermione, Malfoy reminded her of a deer caught in headlights. It appeared that he couldn't look away from her gaze and he was clearly scared shitless.

She broke her thoughts away suddenly. Scared herself of what she had done. The thoughts she had inside her head were of pain. His pain, and a lot of it.

DRACO

She must had noticed him looking at her because she turned to him. Draco didn't look away though, he's allowed to look wherever he damn well pleases. He watched as her eyes narrowed and her look turned to one of pure hatred.

Suddenly, like a wave it hit him. He wanted to avert his eyes but he couldn't… he felt trapped under her gaze. Images and feelings began to over take his mind, horrible things consisting of unbearable pain. His pain. He could feel the burning, the melting, the pulling and ripping. He was scared and wanted to run away and hide but she wouldn't let him go. His very being felt as if it was being consumed by hate, her hate.

As suddenly as it had begun , it stopped. She had looked away and to the front of the class.

She acted as if nothing had happened. She ignored him, while those images and memories stilled filled his head, eating away at him. She would pay for this. No one did this to a Malfoy, whatever it was that she had done, and gets away with it. No, she would pay.

HERMIONE

Hermione suddenly felt weak. She turned to Neville and smiled.

"Hey Neville, I had to go up to the hospital wing. I'm not feeling well."

"Sure Mione. Hope you feel better soon."

"I'm sure I will."

As Professor Snape hadn't yet graced the class with his presence she slipped from her seat and walked carefully to the door. She had felt great ten minutes ago but now… now she felt as if she was going to pass out.

Outside the door she began to slowly make her way to the library. She needed to know what was happening to her, no more waiting. She had somehow effected Malfoy in there and it had scared her. It scared her how much she had enjoyed paralysing someone in fear.

Madam Pince hadn't even battered an eyelid when she walked through the library doors. No one said anything as she entered the restricted section, after all… the head girl could do no wrong.

She found the books she wanted in minutes and sat down to read inside their dusty covers.

Vampyre

The Vampire is a zombie like creature that must drink blood to survive. This creature should be avoided at all costs and is considered dangerous in all situations.

Well that didn't say anything much. She scanned -though some other tomes until her eyes fell upon what she seeked.

A lot less known is the supposed rare but still dangerous cousin to the traditional zombie like creature. This variety of vampire is very scarce and almost non-existent in most of today's societies. Supposedly, this breed is so selective with whom they choose to share their blood with that they are considered at the stage of near extinction. But as not much documentation has been recorded on this species no one is exactly sure how many are actually left.

What is known though is that this strain of vampire is like no other. As the mind is not lost, a person whom has been infected with this curse can live out an apparently normal existence from day to day. In the case of sunlight, an infected host although sensitive to the brightness of the day, is not otherwise effected. Feeding still requires fresh blood but does not result in permanent injury to the victim unless otherwise desired.

Just like their well known cousin, this rare breed of vampire is immortal.

"Fuck." was the only word that escaped her mouth. It didn't say much but it said enough to scare her. Hat if she was one? Hermione Granger, head girl and resident vampire.

The though didn't sit right with her. Not one bit. If she was right then she would have to drink blood to survive. Blood straight from people like Harry and Ron. This was so not right.

How had this happened? Who had done this to her? Surely she would remember sharing blood with someone?

Hang on. The cut on her wrist. She had woken up with a cut on her wrist after being at Christian's bar. Maybe Christian had done this? But why would he? He didn't know her and as the book said, it was rare for a vampire to exchange blood although the reason was unknown to her.

She knew what she had to do. She didn't want to but she had no choice. She was going to write this Christian guy and demand to know what the hell happened that night.

A/N Please review guys. I know I'm a lazy cow but I have this whole story planned out in my head and half already on paper. It's just a matter of actually finding the time to put it on the computer. I study full time and work 5 days a week as well. It will get there though. Eventually. I have big plans for our little Hermione. Big plans.


	5. The Letter

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anyone…

Chapter 5: The Letter

_Christian,_

_You may not remember but I came into your bar on the night of Mardi Gras. I'm the girl that was on holiday from England._

_I just have one question… WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!_

_Please do not ignore this letter as I need to know what is going on, and as soon as possible. I know you know. I have an idea already but I hope I'm wrong._

_Send your reply back with this owl. He is trained to carry mail. Please give him some water and toast (or something similar) as it is a long flight._

_Thank you._

_Hermione_.

She hoped that, that would suffice. She hadn't been sure exactly how to write this Christian fellow and ask but she had tried, and now all there was to do was wait, and considering the distance, a long wait.

Hermione looked at the time and sighed. Potions was almost over, she had to go to the next class, ancient runes. She had no excuse. Just this time she would have to try not to freak anybody out.

The day had been hard to say the least. Hard to concentrate, hard to not let her mind wonder to the other things occupying it, hard to not notice the pains in her belly, and most of all, hard to not just sleep she was so tired.

She looked in her mirror once again and shuttered. How had her friends not noticed? Every little change was blaringly obvious to her. She looked like another person, not herself.

She studied her teeth, running the pad of her finger along them gently. They felt like little razor blades inside her mouth. Little blades meant for slicing into peoples skin as effortless as possible. That scared the shit out of her.

Her skin looked like a porcelin dolls. Smooth, white and perfectly flawless. Pity her hair hadn't changed.

Hermione pulled out her make-up and began to apply a bronzer, putting a more natural colour onto her face. She had never really been that into the whole make-up scene but she owned enough for when she needed it. Now was one of those times.

She finished up and made her way down to dinner.

"Hey Mione!" Ron called over as she neared them. She smiled but suddenly closed her mouth conscious of her teeth. Not that she really expected anyone to see them.

"Hey Ron, Harry... where is everyone?"

Harry looked up and smiled.

"They already finished, we wanted to wait for you. Neville said you weren't feeling well this morning and we wanted to make sure you ate. You never do unless we make you." Harry sighed and took another mouthful of his pie. "Your getting thin Milne, your not too stressed are you? Did you go to the hospital wing?"

"Um no. I just went and had a sleep. I'm just tired, having a little trouble sleeping at night that's all. I'll be fine guys but thanks for your concern."

"Ok, well eat something." Ron stated while shoving more food into his mouth.

"Oh... um..." Hermione looked around at what was on offer and her stomach lurched in protest. Everything looked foul to her. "I actually ate already." she lied. "I um went down to the kitchens straight after class and ate some sandwiches. I just came down to spend some time with you guys."

"Aww that was nice." Ron took her hand and gave it a squeeze before resuming his feast.

Hermione sat for a while watching her two friends and sighed. How was she ever to tell them what had become of her? If her research was accurate, and her symptoms unmistakable as they were, really that of a budding vampyre then how was she live? Never ageing? Never dying? They would notice soon enough. Never looking beyond eighteen. They would grow older and she just had to sit back and watch as they slowly crept towards the time where they would be no more.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she held them back long enough to make her excuse for departure.

She would watch them die. She would eventually have to tell them. They may hate her, be scared of her. She could never hurt them though.

Was she evil now? How could she be when she was still herself? How could she remain at Hogwarts with this condition? Dumbledore would kick her out. She would be an outcast, forever.

Suddenly forever felt like a very long time.

Deciding she could do nothing more for the night she headed to her rooms. In front of the Lady Morgan she paused.

"You wish to enter?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but can you really see through any disguise?"

"Yes child. You are safe."

"I trust that, it's just...um... what do, what do you see when you look at me?"

This question seemed to take the portrait by surprise.

"You, I see the head girl."

"Yes, of course. Forgive me. I've just had a weird time lately."

"Oh?" She paused then became serious. "Oh..." The lady leaned forward until she was as close as her painting permitted. "You didn't know. I thought... never mind that."

"What? You see it don't you? Tell me, tell me what it is you see?!" Hermione tears returned with a vengeance.

"I see a child whom... no, not here. These walls have too many ears, too may eyes. Go inside and ask the portraits to leave. I will visit you in there."

"Storyteller."

"So, please tell me now Lady. Tell me what it is because I am so confused."

"You know something has changed?"

"Yes. I have an idea what has happened but I don't want to believe it."

"What I see when I look at you is one of the night.It is stronger now then when you first arrived. The change has been recent yes?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what to do." She sank to the bed slowly.

"There is, as far as I know, nothing you can do child. What's done is done. I can see you are hungry, tired and scared. Is it right to suggest you have yet to eat?"

"I haven't eaten, no. I don't want to. I don't even know if I can. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I am sorry. I will leave you now to your rest. You look like you need it." Then she was gone.

A tapping at the window snapped her out of thought. She let the bird in surprised.

Taking the letter off it's leg she was in a daze as she read the first attached note.

Miss Granger,

We noticed you tried to send this owl overseas. Instead the owl came to us as was required. Your letter was portkeyed to the required city then owled from there to the location specified. Your reply was ported through this evening.

In future please mail through the appropriate channels.

O.W.W.P.S

Owls World Wide Postal Sevice

The actual letter she opened with shaking fingers. He had replied.

Hermione,

I must say your letter wasn't entirely unexpected. I have wondered how much of that night you remembered but judging for your letter, the answer is not much.

By now you must have realised that you have changed. I can not tell you by how much you have changed because my expirience will differ to yours. I was once just a mortal man, but you... you are so much more.

I gathered this from the owl that flew into my bar.

I have had few expirieces with witches but all have lead me to believe that when done, you will be something to behold indeed.

Now, 'how' this was done.

I won't be going into detail in this letter but let me just say, although you were highly intoxicated, nothing was done to you that night that you did not consent to at the time. As cheap as that sounds it is true.

Now to 'why'.

I am not entirely sure of why. When you first entered my bar and sat down I thought you may provide some mere entertainment. That was until we began to talk and you stood out to me as something much greater. You were bright and beautiful and that night, I almost loved you.I wasn't my intention to sire you, forgive me. There we were though, I had shared my secret with you and you offered yourself unto me. So drunk, so beautiful, so willing.Again forgive me, I was weak.

Hermione had a sudden flashback of her and Christian sitting in the closed bar kissing. Her then offering him her wrist. The taste of his blood on her tongue, more kissing.

Oh God. What had she done?

My advice that you will need immediately. Never drink from a person long enough to kill. World to live by. Unless of course you wish to deal with the consequenses.

Sunlight will hurt your eyes so sunglasses are suggested.

Most importantly though, do not wait too long to feed. You may grow too weak and then not be able. Feeding is only required every few days to keep happy and healthy. My advice is to find a willing participant. The wounds heal rapidly and for some the expirience can be... let's just say pleasurable.

If you need me for any reason, even just to talk, I'll be here.

Forever Yours, Christian.

_AN: Next chapter should be good. I have already written it, just need to transfer to computer. Sorry it took so long, I was going to stop writing it but then I suddenly changed my mind. Hope this chapter wasn't too mind numbing. Lol._


	6. Blood Donor

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anyone…

Chapter 6: Blood Donor

Where the hell was she supposed to find a willing participant? What was she going to do, just go up to someone and say 'hey, can I suck your blood? I promise not to kill you.'

The thought of even drinking that stuff disgusted her. What if she couldn't do it? Would she just waste away? She was already so very weak.

Hermione grabbed her books and slowly, almost painfully made her way to class. Her stomach growled loudly and made her light headed. She had missed her first class by accident and now she had potions. Just what she wanted, to spend the next hour in the same room as Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Joy.

She sat down and opened her text to the appropriate page before completely zoning out.

DRACO:

There's that bitch Granger. Merlin she looks ill. Good.

He noticed she was pale and withdrawn. She wasn't even paying attention to the Professor which was very new indeed. He hoped she has some horrible, nasty illness that will somehow result in her death. The world would be better for it. One less Mudblood to take care of later. He watched her pick up her quill and began to scribble in her parchment, although her eyes remained in a blank state.

The thought made him smile as he turned back towards the teacher to also write what was on the board.

HERMIONE:

Oh. She looked at her watch and realised she had just spent the last 45 mins mindlessly pretending to pay attention. She realised looking down the she had somehow written the text required but she didn't remember a thing. She would have to study up on the lesson once it was finished.

She looked around the class and spotted Malfoy. The prat. Maybe she could... no, it drained her too much last time. She must keep her thoughts to herself.

She scribbled the last paragraph about catalysts from the board then very slowly began to pack up her stuff as class ended.

Her head ached, her body felt like lead. She watched the students leaving the room wondering if she would actually be able to follow.

Hermione made to stand but at the last minute her legs gave way. Then pain and blackness.

DRACO:

Draco watched the Granger Mudblood carefully pack up her belongings. He lingered a while, shoving his own books into his bag roughly.

He heard it before he saw it. The thump as she hit the floor. He looked over and tried his hardest not to smile as Professor Snape looked up from his desk.

He watched confusion then anger grace his features.

"Mr Malfoy! What is going on? Why are you still in my classroom?"

"Granger's on the floor." he replied smugly before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "She just collapsed, think she bashed her head on the desk too."

"What!" He stood and rushed from his desk to where his student lay in a heap on the floor. "Miss Granger?" He rolled her onto her back and Draco saw blood on the side of her face.

"Mr Malfoy go to your next class."

"But Sir..."

"Get out, now! I will be taking Miss Granger to the infirmary and your assistance is not required." Draco knew better than to challenge Snape, so he took one last look and smiled to himself before leaving.

HERMIONE:

Her eyes suddenly shot open. Above her stood Professor Snape with his wand. He must of preformed enevrate. (AN: Can't spell but you all know what I mean lol.)

"Miss Granger."

"Sir." She replied weakly. Her stomach gave another shot of pain and she gripped it and winced.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. Are you able to walk?"

The infirmary!!! No!!! They will find out! They will kick her out! They will All find out!

"No! Please... I can't go there." Dizziness threatened to take her again. "I... I can't." Christian's words came flooding back to her, 'don't wait too long, you'll grow too weak.' It was happening.

Her eyes followed her train of thought and she saw it, the veins in his neck, so close, so sweet. She could smell the blood within them, almost taste it.

"I know what I need." She whispered fearfully. "But I can't, they can't help me."

"I don't understand and it's not really my problem. Madam Pompfrey will deal with whatever it is you can or can't have."

"No. I think I'm going to die, it would be too late by then.." She laughed bitterly.

"What!" This seemed to almost stress him out. "What do you mean, what could you possibly need?"

Her lead filled hand reached up to his neck and touched that perfect vein of life.

It must have suddenly dawned on him quite suddenly as he backed away, his own finger touching the spot as if she had burnt him.

"No."

"Please. I will die." She softly begged. She needed what was in front of her. He had what she required. He had it and she wasn't ready to give up on life. "Don't let me die."

He cautiously picked her up and not so carefully laid her on the table. Then with a flick of his wand the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"Do not draw too much." it was a serious warning and she knew it. He drew her up to his exposed neck and she could smell fear mixed in with musky potion ingredients and soap on his skin. Beneath it, it called to her.

Without a second thought she sank her teeth into him. He tensed up and fingers of iron clutched her arms. Hot, thick blood spilled into her mouth and down her throat. It was like ecstasy.

Hermione began sucking slowly at once, gently, savouring the sweet, metallic delight as it filled her senses. 'Not too much', ran through her mind like a broken record and she paid attention to the amount that flowed into her, not used to the taste, the texture. It was like preforming an intoxicating sensual dance.

His large arms went around her small frame and pulled her into him. This spurred her to reluctantly pull away, letting her tongue run along the spot where a few droplets remained.

Before her eyes the wound healed, leaving clear, unblemished skin remaining.

Her Professor's arms dropped to his side and he slowly made his way to his chair.

"Sit" he ordered. He seemed exhausted and somewhat content. "Tell me how this happened."

Hermione sighed licking her lips before letting her head rest in her hands.

"I was changed by a stranger I met. I had no idea until after I arrived back at Hogwarts." Looking up at him meekly she added, "You were my first."

"Is the headmaster yet aware of this change in circumstances?"

"No. I only began to have suspicions a few days ago. On the night we got back. I hoped it was just my imagination going wild but it's not. It's true. I just want to stay her and continue my education as I have been for the last six years. I never wanted to hurt anyone, I didn't want this." Tears fell from her eyes freely, begging for his silence.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is a reasonable man Miss Granger, if he sees you as no threat to the school or students he will allow you to continue here." She watched Snapes fingers run gently along the spot where moments before her mouth had been.

"What did it feel like?" Not sure he would actually answer, she waited. His eyes closed as he leaned back into his chair.

"It felt different. Dizzy yet calming, painful yet pleasant. Almost like I didn't want it to stop." Suddenly he caught himself and lent forward catching her off guard. "Fix yourself up Miss Granger. You look indecent."

Indecent? Huh? She went over to her bag and pulled out a pocket mirror. What she saw in it almost shocked her, and would have if her appearance hadn't already changed so dramatically in the past few days.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed pink and her amber eyes looking bright. Her hair was dishevelled to the point that if she walked out of the class like this students would start talking. She looked like she had just been shagged senseless.

Carefully she wiped the blood from her face where her wound had been but now was not. Pulling her hair back she began to talk.

"Christian said if I found someone to willingly help me then there would be no need to feed off of anyone else."

"Who is Christian?"

"The man who infected me. I tracked him down and demanded answers. I received my reply last night."

"What else did he say?"

"That I could lead a fairly normal life." she looked over to him feeling daring. "As long as I fed every few days. Hence the willing participant."

"And who would be this participant? I am assuming no one else knows."

Hermione smiled,

"Why sir, it would be you of course." she caught his eye and poured everything good into them. Every pleasurable feeling promised from her and his blood.

"Stop that!" he shouted, frustration brimming on the surface. "I know what you are doing. Just stop it."

"Yes sir." she felt good, better than good even. She felt... whole.

"I will take this matter to the headmaster personally." Her heart dropped. "And..." Hope surfaced, "I will offer myself as your guardian. As long as you don't go doing anything stupid that is, like biting a student."

"I won't sir. I'd have you every few days. There could be no possible reason that would happen.".


End file.
